Shameless
by MsZoid
Summary: Working Hard, Playing Hard was her way of life..now she's got him into her orbit..what now?
1. Christmas

I don't Own Degrassi. I own all characters you haven't met yet.   
  
He couldn't sleep, again. he hadn't slept well in over two weeks, but now it was Christmas-technically 3:30 am, Christmas morning. Craig Manning got out of bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
He found he was not the only one unable to sleep. Caitlin was sitting at the table, drinking out of a mug and staring off into space.  
  
"Caitlin?"  
  
"Hey, Craig..want some Cocoa?" She offered him some and he took it. "Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"I messed up my life, remember? Ashley and Manny?"  
  
"Craig, you're sixteen...its not your whole life. Things work out the way they are supposed to."  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"Craig, I'm sitting in the kitchen of the man I've loved off and on since high school...did I think then I'd be in this kitchen someday? Sure. But not the way I am, you know?"  
  
Craig nodded. "I miss my parents...even my dad. Its Christmas, and I love Joey, and Angie..you're great. But its not the same."  
  
"I know..sometimes I wonder....what would have happened if Joey hadn't slept with Tessa."  
  
"I woudn't be here" Craig said. "I've been thinking about that a lot. Joey loves you...if he hadn't messed things up...he'd have married you, and not mom."  
  
"But then he wouldn't have Angie or you. See, Craig? Things work out." Caitlin smiled at the boy. She cared about him, and his sister, things she wouldn't have had without the end of her relationship with Joey so many years ago.  
  
"I'm just scared about what will happen with Ashley and Manny."  
  
"Maybe neither of them were right for you...did you ever think of that?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm avoiding women from now on. No more dating for me. At least not until grade 11." Both of them laughed. "We should get to bed, Angie should be up soon waiting for Santa."  
  
Caitlin nodded and headed back to her bed on the couch. SHe wasn't ready to stay with Joey yet.  
  
Five hours later, Angie woke up. The four of them opened the gifts, and had breakfast. IT was just like a perfect Christmas, and Craig hated himself for thinking that. Caitlin noticed, and later in the day asked him to visit her at the station sometime next week, to have lunch. She thought it would be a good idea for him to get out of the house, and Joey agreed. They made plans, and Caitlin was happy-she thought it would be good for Craig. 


	2. Studio

I don't own Degrassi. That is all.   
  
AN: The idea for this story came from watching Caitlin and Joey, and because of Craig's misery...and so I thought, and thought, and wrote and wrote and this came out. Apologies if this seems similar to "once in a lifetime" in the older woman thing, but I wanted to have Caitlin...never mind, read the story. and *no* Caitlin and Craig don't get together, that's Ew.  
  
IT was the last day of Vacation, and Craig was headed over to the TV Station to see Caitlin, his stepfather's girlfriend. He arrived there, and after his name was found to be on the official list, they let him into the building and up to Caitlin's office. She was there, and she wasn't alone.   
  
A young woman was with Caitlin, a pretty one, Craig noticed, although he'd given up women for the time being. "Caitlin? Am I early?"  
  
"Of course not Craig, Coralie was just helping me with some things...this is my intern, Coralie, Craig. Coralie, this is Craig, he's Joey's son." Coralie smiled at him, obviously knowing who Joey was.   
  
"Hi!" she said with a smile. "Its great to meet you..I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon" She raced out of the room then.  
  
"What about Ellie, I thought she was your intern?"  
  
"She's my co-op, Coralie's in university, so she's here more." Craig nodded his understanding. "Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
The two of them headed off to a local Chinese place, and over the food Caitlin asked Craig how he felt about seeing Ashley and Manny again.  
  
"I'm not really...excited. At all. That's an understatement."  
  
Caitlin nodded. "I moved to LA to get away from my ex."  
  
"But you came back."  
  
"I missed it here."  
  
"I have to see them every day...why did I do what I did?" Caitlin let Craig talk. "I know it was stupid, but they were both so...amazing, in different ways. I thought she was right for me."  
  
"Which she?"  
  
"Both of them. I guess neither of them was."  
  
"I think you're right..Craig, you'll be fine, you're more mature than you think you are. I know Joey thinks so too, but he's not the type to tell you. Man thing, and all of that."  
  
"Thanks, Caitlin"  
  
Craig went back to the studio with Caitlin, to hang around as she worked. He'd never visited her before, and found it interesting at first, but not exactly his speed. HE wondered what he'd be doing in ten, fifteen years. Craig doubted Joey had planned on selling cars, but he knew Caitlin had always known what she wanted. Adulthood was a scary thing, but Craig hoped he'd be ready.  
  
"Caitlin....oh, hi Craig." Coralie smiled at him. "Where's Caitlin?"  
  
"Talking to someone named Roy, she said."  
  
"oh, ok. I'll wait." She sat down next to him, and began going through the paper on her lap, then smiled at him. "how was lunch?"  
  
"Lunch was good. How's it working here?"  
  
"Wonderful." She looked like she wanted to say something, but Caitlin showed up then.   
  
Soon the two of them headed to the Jeremiah residence, and Craig baby-sat for Angie while Joey and Caitlin went out on a date. Craig had a feeling that this would be his Friday night routine from now on. 


	3. Pizza

I do not own Degrassi. I own everyone who's not on Degrassi.  
  
The first day of classes of the new school year dawned bright and early for Craig, but he didn't want to go. Everyone knew what he had done to Ashley and Manny, and he felt like he had no way to atone for it. He'd been depressed lately, just thinking about it.  
  
He went to school, and hoped that no one would ignore him. The only one who really did was Ashley...however, this meant that he had nowhere to sit at lunch, so he sat by himself, just thinking.   
  
He wanted to look at the events involving Ashley and Manny as a learning experience, but he didn't know how to. He walked around most of the day in a daze, chatting when necessary. Then he came home, to find Joey and Angie there.   
  
"Hey, we're having dinner with Caitlin tonight..wnat to come?"  
  
"Sure, Joey. Let me get some homework done quick, though."  
  
He sat at the kitchen table working on Geometry homework until it was time to leave. They headed to the studio to pick up Caitlin, who wasn't alone. Coralie was with her. "Is it ok if Cora comes too?"  
  
"Of course, its great to see you again." Craig didn't know how Joey knew Coralie, but figured that they'd met at the studio. The five of them headed to a pizza place to eat.   
  
"You seem down, Craig." Coralie said to him, quietly.  
  
"I'm just..girl trouble."  
  
"If you want to talk about it, I'm here." She said.  
  
"I had two girls, now I have none. what else is there to say?"  
  
"I see...you fucked up."  
  
"Badly."   
  
"You aren't the only one to ever mess a relationship up. Happens to the best of us. And no, I'm not talking about it." Coralie smiled at him, then looked over at Angie, who was finished with her pizza. "Do you want to go play skee-ball?"  
  
Angie just nodded and Coralie took her over to the games area, while Craig, Joey, and Caitlin finished their pizza.   
  
"What's up with her?" Craig said, trying not to sound too interested or rude.  
  
"She's had her problems." Caitlin said. "She's in her last semester at U. Toronto, wants to move to the states-her aunt's in Washington DC."  
  
"I see." That didn't tell anything, but Craig shrugged it off. IT wasn't like he cared about this woman he'd just met. After he was finished he got up and headed to the games area, where he saw that Coralie was cleaning up on the Skee-ball machine. "You're good at that."  
  
"Thanks." She didn't say anything more.   
  
"You make me curious." He couldn't believe he said that.  
  
"You..don't make me curious. Interested, sure, but not curious. We should hang out sometime. You don't seem like a bad kid."  
  
"I"m not a kid."  
  
"You're sixteen. I'm 23..almost 24. You're a kid." She laughed at the look on his face then. "But we'll see. I should go."  
  
She left then, leaving Craig curious and wondering if they'd ever actually hang out. 


	4. Here for Now

I don't own Degrassi  
  
Author's note: This story will probably eventually become R-rated. I tend to say that my writing has a life of its own, and the more I thought about the character of Coralie and the plot I've planned...the more things began to change. I originally planned that Coralie was more like Iris in Once In A Lifetime, but she's not going to be like that. This is not going to be a hearts and flowers romance with a happy ending. I can't do that with this story, these characters. So I changed the title, and the first three chapters were a sort of introduction to this story...the rest of it..is going to be different and interesting. The title and all chapter titles including and after this one come from Ani Difranco songs.  
  
Here for now.  
  
When Craig got to Marco's house Friday night, Ellie was there. "Hey Ellie."  
  
"Relax, Craig, Ashley's not here, she went to a family dinner."  
  
"I see." Craig was more relaxed now that she wasn't there. "So, how's work?"  
  
"Its going well..Caitlin's been more happy. I assume because of your stepdad."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it...Hey, I met Caitlin's intern the other day."  
  
"Coralie? She's a hoot. I keep thinking I should take her up on her offer."  
  
"What offer is that?"  
  
"TO get me a fake ID and have me go out with her. Why are you asking about her?"  
  
"She told me I was interesting...what she meant by that I don't know."  
  
"I'd be careful around her." Ellie nodded. "However, if she said that maybe we'll both take her up on the going out offer."  
  
"What about Ashley?"  
  
"You have a point. She told me you keep trying to apologize."  
  
"I am sorry...I should have ended things with her earlier because I was obviously unhappy."  
  
"Unhappy enough to screw around. Are you with Manny now?"  
  
Craig shook his head. "Caitlin and I had a good talk about it..and she made me see that neither of them were the right girl."  
  
Marco came into the room then, flopping on the couch. "That was my Mom, her and dad are staying at a hotel. We should do something."  
  
Ellie smiled "I have an idea." She picked up her backpack, rummaging around until she found her address book. She picked up Marco's phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Coralie? Its Ellie Nash..hey, what are you doing tonight...yeah. Me and some friends..my best friend Marco-i've told you about him, and Craig Manning. That Craig, yeah...come on. He won't tell, I swear..ok, a half hour...give me the address..see you then." She hung up. "We're going out with Coralie. We have to go to her place in a half hour."   
  
"Its still early!"   
  
"Get the ID's ready...dress...that could take a while."  
  
They headed out then, stopping for taco's first, then getting to COralie's apartment. It was a tiny apartment, full of photos and posters of things in the United States, England, and Canada.  
  
Craig hardly recognized her as she smiled at him-her hair was up in a pony tail, and had blue streaks in it, she wore fishnet stockings, a skirt and a messy sweater-half Catholic schoolgirl, half punk. She was shoving clothes at Ellie, Marco and him, making them try all sorts of things on. Eventually she found them all outfits she liked, and took headshots of them, turning her computer on and working on the IDs.  
  
"Do you do this a lot?" Marco asked her.  
  
"The IDs? Its a side business. I like the money. I also bartend two nights a week. I'm only taking two classes this semester, plus the internship." She finished Ellie's ID first, and handed it to her. "Craig, you aren't going to tell anyone anything are you?"  
  
"What do you mean by anything?"   
  
"Anything you see or hear tonight...listen, aside from the IDs I'm not much into illegal shit...no drugs or anything, but if you drink, its your business. I just want to graduate university, you know."  
  
"I won't tell anything that could get me in trouble." That was the only thing Craig could think of to say. "You can trust me."  
  
"I don't trust people in general, but I get the sentiment. Thanks, Craigo, you're a good kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid!" He protested. She just gave him a look. He gave her one right back, wondering if she'd say or do anything in response, but she just smiled and finished up his ID.   
  
"OK, party People." Coralie smiled at the three. "You have your IDs. Just in case, but you probably won't need them, being with me. Did you eat." At the nods she went on. "Very good. We're going out tonight, to have some fun, drink a bit, hit on hot members of whatever gender we'd like to fuck...howeve,r no staying out with anyone who's not me. Not this time, its your first time. I want the IDs back at the end of the night."   
  
The three of them told her they understood and she smiled at them, and they headed out to the bar. 


	5. The Whole Night

I still don't own Degrassi. This chapter begins the adult behavior that these high school students shouldn't be doing. Eventually I may make this rated R. you have been warned.  
  
The Whole Night  
  
The four of them got to the club, and Coralie waved at the bouncer, who let them all in without checking IDs. Craig had to admit it was pretty cool. Coralie leading the way.  
  
"Thanks Coralie." He said to her.   
  
"No Problem Craigo." She replied in his ear. "You can call me Cora or Corie if you want, you know."  
  
"I like Coralie, its different. Like you." She smiled at that.  
  
"Whatever you want, Craig." Her voice was low then, almost a drawl, very sexy. It sent a shiver up Craig's spine. He looked at her and she smirked at him, as if she could tell what he was thinking.   
  
The four of them got a table, and Marco asked about drinks. "Sure, beer or liquor?"  
  
Ellie wanted something girly, Marco wanted beer, and Craig didn't care. Coralie ordered for all of them, up at the bar. "For Ellie-a fuzzy navel, for Marco, a Sam Adams, for Craig a Sea Breeze, and for me...A slow, comfortable screw. Craig, Ellie, don't drink too fast. OK, that goes for you too Marco."   
  
The three of them nodded and Craig drank his drink, which had lots of juice in it.   
  
"Is there booze in this?"  
  
"Vodka." She said with a nod. "Which is why you shouldn't drink to fast. I was going to get you a rum and Coke but figured juice was good to start with." Craig just nodded, sipping at his drink.   
  
After half a glass, he started to understand what Coralie meant by not drinking too fast. Ellie and Marco finished drinking and went up to dance. Coralie went to talk to some friends, leaving him alone for a while, just watching the women. Ellie came back to the table without Marco.  
  
"Come on, Craig, dance with me? Marco found a man." Craig just nodded and danced with Ellie and another girl for a while.  
  
Then he sat back down, and Coralie handed him another drink "Rum and Coke." He nodded and sipped at it for a while, as Coralie drank also. Then she got up to dance, and Craig found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She had a natural sexiness about her. He got up from the table and walked over to her. "Coralie, dance with me."  
  
"I don't know if you could handle dancing with me, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid."  
  
"Prove it." She drew him close then, into a sexy dance, something that he'd never experienced before, not with Ashley or Manny. They danced for fifteen minutes, getting raunchier and raunchier, her body grinding with his. Then she smiled at him. "Not bad, kid. We'll have to do this again some time."   
  
With that she went back to sit down with Ellie. He continued to dance with the women, but he never danced with Coralie again.  
  
At about two in the morning, Coralie took them back to her place. "Does anyone's parents expect them home?" When the three shook her head she smiled. "Ok, I'm setting my alarm for nine. Boys, you're on the floor, Ellie take the couch." She slammed the door to her room then, Craig desperately wanted to follow her but he didn't.   
  
The next morning Coralie threw them out at nine thirty, telling them to give her a call next weekend. She kissed Marco's cheek and told him that she knew a bar with more gay men, they'd do that next time. She told Ellie she'd see her Monday. To Craig she'd smirked again and told him "You aren't bad, kid. we'll hang out again."   
  
The three friends walked home, full of excitement and wondering what they'd do the next weekend.  
  
"What do you think she's doing tonight?" Marco asked.  
  
"Hanging out with her friends who aren't kids, I bet."Craig said.  
  
"No, she's working for a while. I heard her talking to some people at the club last night about what to do after she got off work at one." Ellie said.  
  
"Man..she's something else" Craig said, and he thought about her all weekend-she certainly was something else. 


	6. Every Angle

I don't own Degrassi. I Don't own much, hell, I don't even own furnature-i live in a Dorm!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Every Angle  
  
Craig felt different when he went to school on Monday, and he thought it had to do with Coralie, and the events of Friday night. The thought of her pulsed in his veins, the thought of the events flowed along his skin, buzzing and sliding against him in a way no one else could see, but he knew was there.   
  
Ashley Kerwin was leaning up against his locker when he got to school. "Ellie said I should listen to you."  
  
"I messed up, badly. I'm sorry. I wish things would have been different."  
  
"You really are sorry, aren't you? This isn't a ploy to get back together."  
  
"Its not. You deserve someone better, and I...it just couldn't have worked much longer, I see that now. I just wish I'd have realized it and ended things instead of cheating."  
  
"Thanks for that, Craig. I think I could forgive you someday. Not now though." He just nodded, and she walked away. He felt lighter after that, and it made him feel better. He'd have to thank Ellie.  
  
"Hey, Ellie? Thanks, I talked to Ash."  
  
"No problem Craig...I saw Coralie this morning-Saturday night ok with you?"  
  
"Sure...hey, we should bring Sean."  
  
"Sean? Cameron?"  
  
"Get him away from the gang, you know...but he'll still feel wild..and you know you have a crush on him."  
  
"I do not!" Ellie protested, but agreed to talk to Marco and Coralie about bringing Sean to the club.   
  
Lunch was once again quiet for Craig, because he didn't feel comfortable sitting with Marco, Ellie, and Ash. He used the time to work ahead in his history class, figuring if he was going to be going out more his grades should go up.   
  
After school Craig came home to find Coralie on his couch. "Hey, Craigo! Joey had some meeting, and so did Caitlin, so I'm in charge of the kids tonight."  
  
Angie looked up from her coloring. "Corie and I did my reading already. You're late."  
  
"I was taking some photos."  
  
"I didn't know you were a photographer." Craig nodded. "Any other hobbies?"  
  
"Some friends and I have a band. We're not horrible. How long are you here for?"  
  
"eight or nine, the lovebirds are going to have dinner together after the meetings. Unless you think you can be in charge, then I'll go home."  
  
"No, stay!" Craig hoped he didn't sound too excited about having her here.   
  
Angie watched cartoons while Craig did his homework in the kitchen, mostly watching Coralie cooking dinner.   
  
"Do you like to cook?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"You are a fascinating woman, Coralie."  
  
"Thank you, Craig." Just then Angie came in and wanted Craig to play Connect Four, so he didn't have a change to really talk to Coralie. After dinner, Joey called to tell them that Caitlin and Him would be home around 11, and to put Angie to bed at eight. They did as they were asked, and then Coralie started to act like she should leave.  
  
"Come on, stay, we'll have fun."  
  
"Fun is a relative concept, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid!"  
  
"Yes, you are. Deal with it."  
  
"You aren't exactly an old woman, Coralie."  
  
"Thanks, that was a nice compliment."  
  
"I meant it!" Craig protested. "You're young, beautiful, sexy..."  
  
"Much better." She kissed his cheek then, and he felt a burn that he knew would last days. "But I should go. Ellie told you about Saturday?"  
  
"She did, we'll all figure something out so we can go and stay all night..not that Joey will mind much, gives him more time with Caitlin." Craig said with a smile. He liked Caitlin, liked having her around, but he really liked that Joey didn't mind Craig's going to stay over at Marco's anymore because of her.   
  
"Good, I'll see you then, if not sooner."   
  
"Why are you rushing to leave?"  
  
"Because, Craig, you are a danger. And as much as I like danger, I'd prefer not to have any in this house." She kissed him then, on the lips, deeply, then said. "Understand now?"  
  
"I do..I think. Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday." She walked out the door then, as much as he wanted to take her to his room and have her teach him things. 


	7. Light of Some Kind

I still don't own Degrassi.  
  
Chapter Seven: Light of Some Kind  
  
Craig floated to school the next day, wishing the rest of the week could vanish with a snap of his fingers. He wanted it to be Saturday. Coralie wanted him, of course he wanted it to be Saturday.  
  
Ellie and Marco were standing at his locker. Marco grinned at him. "Hey, heard you have plans for this weekend."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, I'm going out with you guys."  
  
Ellie smiled "I was at work this morning, don't forget."  
  
"What did Coralie say?" Craig didn't want to seem to curious, but he was.   
  
"I asked her about Sean, and she said sure, that way I'd have someone to play with. Then she made a comment about getting Marco someone to play with."  
  
"Note-she didn't mention you." Marco added.  
  
"No shit, Marco, can I finish?" Marco nodded and Ellie went on. "So I asked about you, Craig, and do you know what she said? Do you?"  
  
"Of course not, Ellie, I wasn't there! What'd she say?"  
  
"She said she had plans for you." Ellie and Marco looked at him. "Now, why would she say that...in the context of 'playing' with people?"  
  
"She was baby-sitting for Angie last night. Left early, saying she liked danger but not in Joey's house, and kissed me."  
  
"Craig, you stud!"  
  
"Marco, don't say that..bad memories." Craig winced as he thought about Spinner calling him that when he'd found out about Manny. HE didn't want to be that sort of stud anymore. But he wouldn't mind playing with Coralie. After all, it was just playing around, nothing serious.  
  
Craig was eating lunch alone when Sean came over to sit with him. "Ellie was saying we're going out this weekend?"  
  
"You, me, Ellie and Marco. The three of us went last weekend. With Coralie-she's Caitlin's intern."  
  
"Caitlin's the woman Ellie works for?"  
  
"Also known as Joey's girlfriend." Craig nodded at Sean's surprise. "Since Christmas, anyway, Coralie has a side business-fake IDs. She's wild as fuck, but its fun, you know."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm up for fun. You know Tracker won't care."  
  
"We just all gotta get out of the house for a full night. Ellie's Mom won't care, Marco's parents and Joey will be the problem."  
  
Problem solved, Craig thought to himself. Joey was explaining that Caitlin had been working really hard and he was taking her away for the weekend. Angie was staying at her grandparents, but Caitlin had convinced Joey that Craig was old enough to stay by himself, even after what had happened last year.  
  
"Thank you Joey. Thanks so much, Caitlin. I have one question though."  
  
"What is it Craig." Joey asked, scared at what it would be.  
  
"Can I have Marco and Sean stay over? And Ellie might come over for a bit too, Saturday. Just them, though. Ellie's got a thing for Sean."  
  
"I think that's reasonable, just Saturday though. And we will be calling."  
  
Caitlin looked at Joey. "Why don't we just call Friday, to make sure Craig's alone. We have to trust him, he's sixteen. He'll be taking driver's ed in the spring."  
  
Joey agreed with Caitlin, and Craig was glad that he had such a reasonable girlfriend. He got along with Caitlin better than Joey sometimes.   
  
Craig thanked them again and ran to call Marco and Sean. This was going to be perfect. 


	8. Swandive

I don't own Degrassi.   
  
This chapter makes the story an R. Its not too porny, its also not the best-I accidentally lost the first Draft.   
  
Chapter Eight: Swandive  
  
Saturday finally came, after what seemed to Craig to be weeks, months even. Joey and Caitlin were gone, and he was standing in front of his mirror trying to decide what to wear. Ellie, Sean and Marco were sitting on his bed laughing at him.  
  
"Come on, Craig, you know she'll just redress you."  
  
"And undress him, you forgot that Ellie." Marco winked at Craig, who just smiled. HE didn't want to get too far ahead of himself, until he was in bed with Coralie.   
  
"OK, fine, lets go." They headed over to Coralie's apartment, and she once again redressed them, as she waited for Sean's ID to be ready.   
  
"Marco, you need to look sexy to find a sexy man." Coralie said, as she made him change shirts for the fifth time.  
  
"Corie, I'm fine, I'll find a man, it will be great." Marco smiled at the woman, who finally relented and let him stay as he was. She finished the ID and handed it to Sean.  
  
"Coralie? You are the best. Lets party!"  
  
She lead the four of them to the club, and as they waited in line she brushed up against Craig's back a few times with her chest, setting him on fire before he'd even had a first drink.  
  
The four IDs worked like a charm and they headed into the club and found a table. Coralie got the first drinks, and they sat for a while, pointing out people they found attractive as well as people they found hideous. It was fun, and eventually Marco found a man he asked to dance. Then Sean mentioned he wanted to dance, and Ellie offered to dance with him. Soon Coralie was asked also, and Craig sat alone for a few moments, enjoying watching his friends.   
  
He headed out to the floor soon after he finished his drink, and danced with Ellie and Sean, and a few women. He also danced with Coralie for the first time, and she was still as sexy as he'd remembered, moving his body against his as though they were made to be that close. Every other person he danced with at the club didn't even come close to the way Coralie moved against him, knowing exactly the right place to brush and the right thing to whisper into his ear.  
  
The night both moved in a flash and dragged on and before Craig knew it they'd headed back to Coralie's place. Craig couldn't wait to get inside Coralie's room, he didn't even bother to look around it before he was on the bed, her body wiggling against him, stripping him before he'd even had a chance to think. Her body moved down his body, before doing something he'd only dreamed about happening to him. And she was good at it, too.   
  
When she was done she smiled at him. "Now, kiddo, you strip me, and we have fun until you are back up to full strength and ready to be inside me."  
  
"I'm not a kid."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
HE did prove it, and sooner than either had expected he was ready to be inside her-and he was, and it was amazing. Sexy and explosive, she was incredible. He fell asleep next to, but not too close to, her. 


	9. Your Next Bold Move

I do not own Degrassi. If I did I wouldn't be writing and reading fanfic all night, now would I?  
  
Chapter Nine   
  
Your Next Bold Move  
  
Craig woke up the next morning as an alarm was going off. He realized where he was quickly, as well as the events of the night before. He put his pants and shirt on as Coralie began to wake. She smiled at him.  
  
"That was the alarm, I take it?"  
  
"Yeah, I turned it off." Craig smiled sheepishly as she got out of bed, unashamed by her nudity. Craig had to fight back a smile, she was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen.  
  
"Thanks, Craigo." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "What time does everyone have to leave?"  
  
"I don't know. Joey and Caitlin won't be home until after three, but I don't know about the others or what we're all doing today."  
  
"If you can stay and the others can't, by all means, stay." Her hand ran down his chest quickly, finding the bulge in his pants and squeezing it lightly. "I don't mind your company at all, Craig."   
  
"You should get dressed so we can wake up the others." Was all he could think of to say. "You can get naked again later, of course." She winked at him at that, and he had no idea where the words had come from.   
  
Coralie put some clothes on and they headed out into the living room, where Marco was still sleeping and Ellie and Sean were sitting in the kitchen, talking and holding hands.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Coralie whispered to Craig before headed into the kitchen to talk to them. Craig woke Marco up and the five of them sat around the table.   
  
"I'm heading home, to see if Dylan called last night." Marco said, talking about the handsome grade 11 he had a crush on.  
  
"Ellie and I are having brunch." Sean said with a smile. Marco and Craig both clapped for them, and Sean stood up and took a mock bow. Ellie just rolled her eyes at them, smiling so hard Craig thought her face was going to fall off.  
  
When the other three had left Craig looked at Coralie. "Can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Depends on what it is?"  
  
"Why do you always wear skirts?"  
  
"I like them." Craig nodded at her and then went to sit next to her on the couch, running a hand up her leg. "I see you do too."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you want me right here and now."  
  
"Why Coralie, I think you are right." With a smile he slid his hands under her skirt and pulled her panties off, taking her right there on the couch.  
  
Craig made it home at one, and checked to make sure the house was clean. Then he decided to make dinner for Joey, Caitlin and Angela. Once that was on the stove he sat and worked on homework, which was what he was doing when the other three came home.  
  
Over dinner they sat and talked about everything, Craig telling Joey and Caitlin that he thought Ellie and Sean were getting involved and Joey and Caitlin talking about summer plans for the four of them, perhaps getting a cabin for a couple weeks. Craig finished his homework and went to bed, wondering when he'd see Coralie again. 


	10. Rush Hour

I don't own Degrassi.   
  
Shameless: Chapter Ten   
  
Rush Hour  
  
January became February, February became March, and Craig felt like he was living-and loving-a double life. He got good grades, was working on patching his friendship with Ashley up, but on most weekends and the occasional weeknight, he was with Coralie. It was working out better than he expected-he wasn't caught, no one knew except for Marco, Ellie and Sean, who didn't care.   
  
It was a beautiful day in March, and Marco and Craig were heading to school when a car pulled up next to them.  
  
"Craig, fancy seeing you here. I've got the day off, you want to hang out?" It was Coralie, looking as sexy as ever and smiling at him provocatively.   
  
"I have school, remember."  
  
"come on, its not like you cut classes all the time." Marco was on Coralie's side, and Craig knew he'd give in.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but if I get in trouble...fuck, I'll think of something." Within moments, Craig was in the car and headed for Coralie's apartment. They spent the day watching bad daytime TV and having hot sex-not bad for a day off.  
  
And Craig wasn't caught-he wasn't going to be doing it again, but he wasn't caught.   
  
One night he heard Coralie's name mentioned in the living room, as he sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Craig listened intently to what Caitlin and Joey were saying.  
  
"Why don't you hire her full time?"  
  
"She wants to move to the states, needs a change. I cant' blame her, her ex husband is here."  
  
Coralie was married? This shocked Craig, and he wanted to come in and ask Caitlin more about it but couldn't. He didn't know if he should ask Coralie or not, he continued to listen in.  
  
"Yeah, that would be hard on her. You'll find someone after she graduates. You have two months." Craig had almost forgotten about graduation in May, and Coralie's probable move away from Toronto. He was slightly not ok with it, and that scared him because he was not supposed to feel she was anything but a sex buddy.   
  
"Of course you'll miss her. She's hot." Sean said, as they sat on the steps of Craig's house the next night, watching Angie play with her hula-hoop.   
  
"Yeah, that's probably it."  
  
"Because you know that having feelings for her would ruin everything, right Craig."  
  
"I know, its just..she's so...unforgettable. I know I can't forget her."  
  
"Then don't. But remember the good things, the sex the parties, the whatever else you guys do. Don't look at it as a bad thing." Craig nodded, he hoped he could heed Sean's advice. 


	11. Ain't that the way?

I don't own Degrassi.  
  
Chapter 11   
  
Ain't that the way?  
  
It was three weeks before Coralie's graduation. Craig knew this, but he was trying to forget. On the outside everything was perfect-his grades were good, he was spending time with friends and family, and Coralie and he had not gotten caught. However, he knew that sooner or later something would happen.  
  
It was a Thursday night when Caitlin and Coralie showed up for dinner. Coralie was in a very good mood, and Joey noticed. "You seem happy."  
  
"That's why she's here, its a celebration. Tell them, Corie!" Caitlin smiled at the younger woman, and Craig got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't going to like this news.  
  
"I got a job working as a writer for a TV station in Washington, DC, just like I've always wanted." Her eyes sparkled when she said it, Craig noticed, as his heart flew somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. She was leaving.   
  
"When do you leave?" Craig managed to choke the words out.  
  
"A week after graduation. I think its for the best." She said nothing more, and Craig wondered what she meant by that. He looked down at his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore.   
  
Caitlin was happy for her. "I bet you're happy to be leaving Toronto."  
  
"I'll miss some things more than others." Was Coralie's response, leading Craig to once again wonder what she was really meaning by her words. "But I think the change will be good for me."   
  
Caitlin smiled. "I liked living in the states...it's good to be home though." She reassured Joey, who smiled back at her. Craig wished he could be like that with someone, instead of just sneaking around. He ran a hand in his hair and finished eating.   
  
Coralie wasn't talking much either, her head was spinning. She wanted to go to DC, but she also wanted to stay...she thought to her self 'This is the right choice for everyone.' and then started cleaning up the table.   
  
Craig and Coralie wound up doing the dishes together, and he smiled at her and she smiled back. "DC, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." That was all they said about it, both knowing that the other one wasn't in the mood to mention it.  
  
"So, we are alone." Craig joked, but only halfway.   
  
"Yes, but we're in Joey's house. Craig, I'm not getting you in trouble."  
  
"Three weeks, Coralie. You leave in three weeks." Craig looked at her. "Can you blame me for wanting to spend as much time with you as possible?"  
  
Coralie just smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They were just about finished when he came up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned up then and kissed him. Just like every time they kissed, it was as if the two of them were transported into a knew world. Craig's hand ran up her leg and she moved her mouth up to lick his ear. Then they heard a yell and the world crashed down.  
  
"You...you...you..." IT was Joey, standing in the doorway, so furious he was turning red.   
  
"Joey, I can explain."  
  
"What, she just fell and landed on your tongue? Craig, How could you-in my house?"   
  
"Mr. Jeremiah, I'm sorry. Its my fault, please don't blame Craig." Coralie knew she had to take the blame for Craig, and did it instinctively.   
  
"No, Craig knows better."  
  
Caitlin walked into the room then. "What is going on here?"  
  
"I found these two enjoying each other instead of the dishes." Joey's tone was bitter and angry, and Coralie knew any plans of spending her last three weeks in Canada with Craig had flown out the window.  
  
"Corie...."  
  
"I'm sorry, ok?" Coralie looked at everyone. "I'm sorry about what ... about Craig and I?"  
  
"Craig and You? Is there a Craig and you? how long as this been going on?"  
  
"About a month." Craig managed to find his voice.  
  
"How did this start?" Caitlin asked them.  
  
Coralie spoke now. "I was going on a walk one day and ran into him, we went back to my apartment to hang out..this was about two, three months ago. We hung out for a while, then I kissed him one day." More lies, but both Craig and Coralie knew it was better than the truth. It also saved Marco and Ellie and Sean's asses, which was important.   
  
"So, this is where you've been hanging out after school?" Joey asked. Craig simply nodded, glad it wasn't a lie. He had been hanging there after school-it was the weekend thing he didn't want to tell about.  
  
"Corie...how could you?"  
  
"I care about Craig. Why do you think I'm leaving for DC? Because I know that if I stay here we'll never be able to stay away from each other. Can I go home now?"  
  
"IF I catch you with Craig again.." Joey's threat was implied, but she knew what he meant. Jail was not a place Coralie wanted to be. She nodded at Joey, hugged Craig, and walked out the door. Both Craig and Coralie tried not to cry. 


	12. She Says

I don't own Degrassi  
  
Authors note: This is the last chapter of Shameless. I'm going to be finishing Not Myself by tomorrow-hopefully. Then both of these stories are going to have sequels. If you have any title ideas for either sequel, please let me know, I'd like to have titles!   
  
Chapter 12-She says.  
  
She was leaving in two days. Craig knew without even looking at his calendar. She was leaving in two days and he hadn't seen her for three weeks and he was going crazy, slowly. The good news, according to Joey, was that as of today he was ungrounded.   
  
Someone knocked on his door. "Come in?"  
  
It was Marco. "We're going for a walk, to the movies or something. I cleared it with Joey." Craig nodded and went with Marco, in the car he knew was Ellie's   
  
"you borrow this?"  
  
"Sort of, Ellie is where we're going."   
  
"The mall?" Marco just shook his head. Craig just looked out the window until he slowly realized what area they were in. "Wait, we're near..."  
  
Marco smiled at him. "Exactly."  
  
They headed to the familiar building and up the stairs. Coralie opened her door on the first knock, and Craig walked in. The apartment was full of boxes. She was really leaving.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Coralie gave him a hug. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too.."   
  
They headed into her room to talk, and Ellie and Marco flipped on the tv.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Do I really have a choice Craig? Joey will...I can't stay here, you know that."  
  
"Were you really married?" Craig didn't know what made him say that.  
  
"Yes, I was. When I was 18. It didn't even last a year. I was young and stupid."  
  
"I'm not stupid."  
  
"I know you aren't. Craig, listen, I meant what I said to Joey that night-I couldn't be able to stay away from you if I was here. but you're only 16, and its best if we aren't involved. So I'm leaving."  
  
Craig just nodded. "You're leaving because..."  
  
"I want you around. I'm leaving because I could fall in love with you eventually, and that's not a good idea." She was upset, Craig could tell. "I'm doing this for us, Craig."  
  
"Coralie, you're scared aren't you?"   
  
She nodded, then spoke. "I"m scared of leaving. But I know I can't stay. Craig, just say good-bye to me and leave."  
  
"As you wish, Coralie, as you wish." He kissed her then, long and hard. "Good-bye."  
  
Ellie, Marco and him left then, and as they pulled away Craig could see Coralie in the window, waving him away, tears in her eyes.  
  
*end* 


End file.
